G.I. Jennings Veterans Day Marathon
On November 11, 2014, G.I. Jennings will have it's first marathon in celebration of Veterans Day, the day when America honors people who have served in the U.S. Armed Forces. G.I. Jennings follows a family who has just moved back to the military base they once lived on when they first started out as a family. Greg Jennings, the dad of the family, is a military trainer on the base. With the popularity of G.I. Jennings and the theme of the show that shines a light on the military theme, the marathon of the show should sufficiently honor Veterans Day. Overview Happy Veterans Day! To celebrate the day we take to honor people who have served in the U.S. Armed Forces, Wiki Channel is showing 4 hours of the hit new show, G.I. Jennings. Starting at 6pm/5pm c, you can watch the first episodes aired of G.I. Jennings. And in between episodes, you can see brand new behind the scenes features from G.I. Jennings along with sweet messages from the cast to those serving in the army. Come celebrate your Veterans Day with Wiki Channel! Schedule *'6:00' - "Back at the Base" **Casey and Frankie Jennings are two siblings living with their single mother in Boston, Massachusetts. But, when their parents announce they are getting remarried, the two are shocked and learn they will have to move back to Texas and live on their father’s military base again, just like they did when they were infants. Their parents want to move as soon as possible so Casey and Frankie can attend their new school right when it starts in September. Now, the two are tasked with adjusting to the new military lifestyle. And as much as Casey wants to go home, she understands her parents really want this to work so she decides to do all she can to enjoy her new life and look on the bright side, but she finds it hard to do so. Casey and Frankie are let loose to explore the base, with Casey left in charge of Frankie. She first meets Kendra, a girl who has lived on the base for most of her life. She shows Casey and Frankie around. Frankie is excited to spend some time at the kid’s gymnasium while Casey only wants to spend her time at the spa. But when Casey loses track of Frankie and can’t find him anywhere, she must rally up Kendra and her Uncle Joey to help find him before her parents find out. Meanwhile, Shannon is engulfed in signing up the family for fun activities on the base and meeting everyone, blinding her to the fact that Greg only wants to spend more alone time with her. And throughout the episode, Casey and Kendra faun over another new face on the base who is a very attractive tanned boy who carries sand around the base. *'6:30' - "Are You Smarter Than a Clerk?" **Casey and Kendra go shopping for the first day of school and Casey gets a shirt that she absolutely loves. But when there's a mishap putting on the shirt, it accidentally rips. Casey and Kendra go back to return it but have trouble getting through to the rude store clerk. Meanwhile, Shannon plans a dinner inviting families on the base so they can get to know each other but she gets frustrated when her own family seems to have their own agendas that day, Casey and Kendra spending their time at the mall and Greg working on some new training techniques with Joey, Frankie excitedly tagging along with them to learn some moves himself. *'7:00' - "The Relay Base" **There's a relay race taking place on the base and both Greg and Joey are taking part in it. But when Frankie, who is aspiring to be just like his Uncle Joey, only supports him, Greg gets jealous. Meanwhile, Casey and Kendra struggle over what to do when they find out Tanned Sand Boy's cell phone number. *'7:30' - "Cake Busters" **The family takes a trip to the Ryland Inn to plan for Shannon and Greg's wedding but things don't go too well when Frankie goes a little berserk while the family is cake tasting. The family is soon kicked out after Frankie creates a huge mess. Shannon and Greg are very disappointed in Frankie which makes him sad, more sad than usual. Casey takes this as a sign of Frankie growing up so she decides to teach him how to accept that he did something wrong and apologize. Once Frankie apologizes, Shannon and Greg are very proud of him and they convince the owners of the inn to let them have another tasting session. But, when Frankie sees a huge delicious looking birthday cake and he gets an urge to sneak a taste, Casey must help him restrain himself so he won't make the same mistake again. *'8:00' - "To Be Seen or Not to Be Seen" **It's the first day of school at Phan Academy and Casey and Frankie are ready to go. But, when Casey discovers that Kendra is actually a social outcast to their fellow classmates and she is asked to hang out with the cheerleading squad, she must choose between who she wants to hang out with. Meanwhile, Frankie starts off the year by pulling pranks on his fifth grade teacher and Shannon and Greg spend some fun alone time with the kids gone. *'8:30' - "How to Not Be a Freshman" **When Casey and Kendra discover that Tanned Sand Boy is actually a sophmore, they try not to look like freshmen and attempt to act like upperclassmen. Meanwhile, Frankie is teased for the "I love you" notes that he gets from his mom every morning in his lunchbox. *'9:00' - "Night of the Merry Babysitter" **When Shannon and Greg begin to get pretty busy with wedding planning and it becomes a hassle taking Casey and Frankie with them everywhere they go, they decide to search for a new babysitter for them. Casey feels that she should be able to take care of Frankie and herself but Shannon and Greg have trouble trusting her. They soon find one who lives on the base, Merry. Merry at first seems super nice and Shannon and Greg think she is the perfect fit. But the more time Casey and Frankie spend with her, her true colors show. Merry begins to be extremely mean, abusive, and kind of crazy. The two do some research about Merry and they learn she doesn't even live on the base and isn't even a teenager, but she's a twenty six year old woman who's escaped from a psycopath asylum. As Merry's craziness gets over the top, Casey decides she must take some responsibility to keep her and her brother safe. *'9:30' - "The Church at the House" **The Jennings family realizes that they haven't been to church in a while so they decided to go the next Sunday. But when the Sunday comes, they find out church can't open because the air conditioner broke and it will get too hot for everyone. Instead of just giving up on going, Casey and Frankie decide to hold their own church service at the house and invite all of the families on the base. Category:Events Category:Marathons